


I'm with you

by BiUnicorn



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorp endgame, last episode was frustrating, post 5x18, the hug we all wanted to happen, they finally talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: "Does that mean you're with me?" Lena asked, still insecure, needing confirmation again that this was all real."Yes, I’m with you."Or, the continuation of the last scene of 5x18, making justice for both Kara and Lena and making these two talk and figure things out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 409





	I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> It's been a while but I'm back!  
> I was so frustrated after last night's episode so I had to write this.
> 
> I hope y'all like it.

"Please, okay?" Lena pleaded, tears threatening to fall on her face, her voice breaking and her lips trembling. "I wanna help stop Lex and Leviathan."

A wave of guilt hit Kara, too. She knew she had her own charge of influence on recent events and was also guilty of inflicting this pain in Lena, not for hiding who she was, but for poking the wound by calling Lena a villain, rather than trying to make her see the truth by her own way, the way she was used to do things, the way that she had abandoned after the crisis, along with any hope for a better future in this world dominated by Lex. But Kara's wound still hurt, too. It wouldn't be easy to trust Lena like before, after all the lies and insults coming from the person in front of her, but Kara was willing to give it another try. For Lena, there would always be another chance.

Fighting the last vestiges of reluctance, Kara sighs tiredly, uncrossing her arms across her chest and offering a metaphorical olive branch as she pulls out the chair beside her, signaling for Lena to approach. 

Lena's eyes widened, incredulous at receiving such a demonstration of mercy, believing, deep in her heart, that she didn't deserve to be treated so humanly by Kara, not after everything she had done, not after manipulating Kara for weeks, even months, not after insulting her as she did, in such a difficult time for both of them.

"Sit down." Kara murmured, exasperated. The fear was still present in her voice, in her body language, but now the Kryptonian seemed softer, her tone was low and, like Lena, choked up. "I'll get you some water."

Kara turned and walked to the kitchen, while Lena walked over to the offered chair, trembling, anxious. She sat down on the chair and wrung her hands, unconsciously, trying to get rid of the discomfort and anxiety she felt. Kara returned, depositing a glass of water in front of Lena, sitting on the chair opposite the table.

The truth is that Kara was also anxious. For the first time in months Lena took the first step, apparently repentant and sincere and Kara felt guilty for being so bitter towards Lena in the past few days, she felt like an idiot for doubting Lena's morals, even though she knew that Lena wasn’t a bad person. Kara knew it, believed it, and for a moment, she let herself forget that, because Lex and the whole situation were shaking her, emotionally, as much as anyone else involved in the story. But the point is: Kara was anxious. She was anxious and didn't want to say the wrong thing at that moment and screw it up again. She couldn't be so hard on Lena when she showed up voluntarily in her apartment, willing to help.

Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses nervously while Lena looked at her hands on the table.

"What happened?" Kara asked, deciding to follow a safe path in this conversation.

Lena looked up, realizing that she was being looked at by a pair of intense, curious and cautious blue eyes, which also hid pain.

“When Lex said you were Supergirl, I was so angry. I was so angry with you for not telling me, with me for never realizing it and with him, for using it to hit me. When he came back, I…” Lena's voice was shaky and her eyes watered. “I saw him as the only person who told me the truth at all, he used a truthseeker on himself to speak to me, for God’s sake. The wound from secrecy was still there, he seemed so willing to support me and... the benefits of an alliance with him seemed better than the reasons I had to join an alliance with you.”

Kara swallowed. Lena continued.

“I am selfish, Kara. And I had to fight my whole life to be seen and heard, I had to build piece by piece of everything I had. I suddenly lost everything and he was willing to give me part of what was mine. My selfishness spoke louder than my beliefs. And I'm not going to lie, Kara, I wanted to feel in control of the situation, for a moment I thought I was in control and that Lex no longer had power over my emotions and my choices, but he did.”

Lena sobbed, unable to hold her tears any longer.

“I feel ashamed that I fell for his manipulations again. I feel so ashamed for having accepted to be part of his plans, knowing that he is a monster. I wanted to believe for a moment that things in this world would be different. ” Lena sobbed again, bringing her hand to her face to wipe away the tears that were now flowing. Kara remained silent, listening carefully to every word Lena said. “But people don't change, Kara. I am not going to say that Lex showed his true face and that for this reason I am here. He never hid who he is. I'm here because I realized that I was an idiot. I was the villain, Kara.” Lena broke off, the sobs becoming stronger and more desperate. "I don't want to be the villain, I want to believe that I'm not a monster like Lex, I want to believe that it's not in my blood, that I can do the right thing at least once."

Lena hid her face in her hands and let the tears flow freely. Kara felt her own eyes water as her throat closed.

"Lena..." Kara whispered, motionless.

“Like I said before… I… I don't expect you to forgive me, Kara. I don’t deserve it. I know I’m asking for too much, I want you to believe me and let me help. After that I will accept any punishment you think is necessary, you can arrest me, you can expose me, you can take everything I have. Just let me help take Lex down.”

The words were too heavy to digest and the scene in front of her was cutting Kara's heart. How deep was Lex's manipulation to make Lena act like that? Lena continued to cry, desperate, almost drowning in sobs. Kara stood up and approached Lena, kneeling in front of her. She put one hand on Lena's knee and the other hand gently held one of the woman's arms in front of her, encouraging Lena to lift her face.

"Lena…" Kara murmured softly. "I don't think you're a monster." Kara paused, trying to choose the words. "The fact that you're here telling me all of this is confirmation of that." The blonde swallowed and continued. "That night I said that I would be here if you decided not to work with Lex. I'm here."

"I don't deserve your complacency, Kara." Lena's voice failed at the end of the speech.

"You will receive no less than that from me." Kara squeezed Lena's knee, trying to comfort her. “You made a mistake, but I did too. If we are going to work together again I don't want it to be in conditions where we cannot trust each other. So I also need to be honest and apologize.”

Lena opened her mouth to protest, but Kara had already started talking again.

“I won’t apologize for not having told you before, I know, for a fact, that the consequences of telling you at another time would have been catastrophic, for me, for you and for my friends and family. But I will apologize for being a hypocrite to you and for acting behind your back using my alter ego as a pretext. I was being unfair.”

Kara stopped, sighed and continued.

“I'm sorry for not being a better friend, but I never lied about how much our friendship means to me, I never lied about how much I care. And I'm sorry for being a hypocrite and for not believing in you. You are not a villain. I wish I could have handled this situation better, but I'm not perfect, people expect me to be, but I'm not. I don't know if I'm able to forgive everything right now and I know you can't either, but I hope this can be a start.”

Lena was motionless, with a tear streaming down her face. Kara's hand on her knee comforted her and Lena allowed herself to enjoy that comfort for a moment.

"I... Thank you." Lena stammered. "Thanks for saying that." She said, more confident.

"Hey..." Kara whispered, with a small smile appearing at the corner of her lips. "It's gonna be okay."

Kara got up off the floor and Lena imitated her, getting up from the chair. Both were standing, facing each other, a few inches apart. Lena, whose face and eyes expressed fear and defeat, now began to express a little hope.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Kara asked, wary, fiddling with her glasses.

Lena's gaze was indecipherable, there was something new in those eyes that used to look at her with such anger, fear and pain. Now Kara didn't know how to interpret what they were trying to tell her.

"Yes..." Lena sighed, with a small smile.

Kara released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and wrapped her arms around Lena, who returned it with the same intensity.

"Does that mean you're with me?" Lena asked, still insecure, needing confirmation again that this was all real.

"Yes, I’m with you." Kara whispered, her face hidden in the curve of Lena's neck. "Always."


End file.
